


Sandpaper (Podfic)

by h78podfic



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-13
Updated: 2012-11-13
Packaged: 2017-11-21 18:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/600587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h78podfic/pseuds/h78podfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik's mouth on his ear is a lovely way to wake up, but Erik's morning-stubbled chin scraping his neck is not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sandpaper (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sandpaper](https://archiveofourown.org/works/295104) by [Cesare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cesare/pseuds/Cesare). 



> I got my [Blue Tiki](http://bluemic.com/tiki/) in the mail today, and this was recorded using it! I did not use any noise reduction, though I did boost the volume a little (with the Normalization filter in Audacity set to -0.0dB). This was recorded on the Tiki's "natural speech" setting (the purple glow), with the microphone itself held relatively close (about 8" from) my mouth. I am pretty pleased with the quality and this will definitely be a go-to travel mic, although it won't be replacing the Snowball. :)

Title: Sandpaper  
Author: Cesare  
Reader: helens78  
Fandom: X-Men: First Class  
Pairing: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier  
Rating: teen  
Word count: 310

Summary: Erik's mouth on his ear is a lovely way to wake up, but Erik's morning-stubbled chin scraping his neck is not.

Reader's Notes: I got my [Blue Tiki](http://bluemic.com/tiki/) in the mail today, and this was recorded using it! I did not use any noise reduction, though I did boost the volume a little (with the Normalization filter in Audacity set to -0.0dB). This was recorded on the Tiki's "natural speech" setting (the purple glow), with the microphone itself held relatively close (about 8" from) my mouth. I am pretty pleased with the quality and this will definitely be a go-to travel mic, although it won't be replacing the Snowball. :)

[Sandpaper: Text on AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/295104)

Download link: [Download MP3 version here](http://helensfic.net/podfic/wp-content/uploads/cesare_sandpaper.mp3) (3:02, 2.89MB), or [Download M4B (audiobook) version here](http://helensfic.net/podfic/wp-content/uploads/cesare_sandpaper.m4b) (3:02, 1.82MB)


End file.
